Assasinated
by Mistcloud-star
Summary: Nigel is back. This time,he is leading a group of blood-thirsty rouges and killers. His top assasin: Mia,a blue canary. His top enemies: Blu,Jewel,Nico, and Pedro. Mia lives to kill. But when she is sent to assasinate them...
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

"Mia,Lord Nigel wants you."A green parrot stuck his head into a doorway.

The canary looked up from her dagger. Well,it wasn't really a _dagger_,more like a sharpened piece of a mirror with a stick hot-glued to the end. The parrot left. Mia sighed,looking down at her blue-dyed feathers. They used to be yellow. She dyed them blue,though,since yellow stood out. She was an _assasin_. She couldn't stand out.

She picked up her dagger,stuck it in her belt,and walked out of her quarters. After walking for a few minutes,she came to a steel door. She heaved with her wings,pushing open the door,and let her legs carry her in. A white cockatoo was sitting in a minature office chair,his feathers templed in a the way most villians do. He spun the chair around to face her. Mia quickly bent her scaly legs and bowed.

"Greetings,my lord."she said.

The cockatoo laughed a menacing laugh.

"Ah,Mia. I assume Shay called you?"

"Yes,my lord."she said,standing back up.

Nigel demanded that whenever anyone was to speak with him,they must always call him 'my lord' or 'Lord Nigel'.

"I have a new mission for you."he said,his drooping eyes flashing with malice.

He held out a piece of paper and gave Mia time to read it.

_Mission 398_

_Your objective:Track down and kill the birds known as Blu,Jewel,Nico,and Pedro. Gain their trust,and when the time is right,strike._

Mia looked up from the note. Nigel watched her,then spoke quietly.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes,my lord."

The canary bowed again and exited the room.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Mia looked below her. _Rio is so beautiful..._,she thought,pumping her blue wings. She darted through the night sky, staying in the clouds for fear she would be seen. Her dagger kept bumping against her legs,though it didn't cut her. She flew above the rainforest,and spotted the human hut. Mia slowed her wings and lowered herself to the ground gracefully. She landed on a branch and looked around. Her light blue eyes swiveled quickly. She then noticed in a nearby tree,two blue macaws,a red cardinal,and a yellow...canary? A canary just like herself. She hadn't expected that. Her serious gaze faltered for a moment,before she flapped down to the ground silently. She took out her dagger,sliced herself along her body,hid the dagger,and wailed pitifully. It was enough to make the cardinal and the other canary wake up. Mia closed her eyes and dropped onto the ground. They lifted their wings and flapped down to her.

"Yo,Pedro. What is that?"

"It looks like you."

"Is it dead?"

Mia felt something poke her gently,and she wiggled a bit.

"Look at it's feathers. They're all bloody."

"Should we get Blu and Jewel?"

"I'll get them."

She heard wings flapping away,and she opened her eyes. The canary was standing over her,his brown eyes filled with concern.

"You okay?"he asked,holding out his wing.

She was,of course faking the pain,but she held her own wing to her head and let out a soft moan,before holding it back out,taking ahold of his feathers,and saying,"I don't know...I was flying around here,and suddenly something cut me,making me fall..."

Light blue met brown for a few heartbeats,before the canary said,"My name is Nico. What's yours?"

Mia hesiatated,then said simply,"Mia."

Nico tilted the bottlecap on his head slightly,before the two macaws descended above them,the cardinal in the middle.

"This is Blu,"Nico pointed at one of the macaws."That's Jewel,"the other macaw."And Pedro."the cardinal."Guys,this is Mia."

She waved her wing a little.

"Aww,what happened to you?"Jewel asked.

"I was attacked by something,and I crashed here."Mia said,shrugging her shoulders.

"Are you a canary,too?"Nico asked." 'Cause,uh...your feathers..."

"Yes,I'm a canary. I just dyed my feathers blue."she said.

_Remember...You need to gain their trust..._

She glanced at the ferns where her precious dagger was. Nico pulled back on his wing,lifting Mia to her feet. Her face held no emotion,though her heart was beating slighty quicker than normal.

_Focus,Mia! You're a killer. Don't get nervous!_

Her heart obeyed and slowed down.

"Nico,take her up here!"Pedro called from the top of the tree.

"Can you still fly?"Nico asked,lifting his wings.

She nodded and spread apart her own. The yellow canary took off with Blu and Jewel right behind them. Mia jumped and started flapping her wings,but she had somehow managed to cut her right wing when using the dagger. Nico stopped flapping and landed beside her.

"Do you need me to carry you?"he asked.

Mia almost growled,but then she nodded.

_That's good way to get them to trust you,Mia._

Nico flew up,then lowered himself above her,hooking his small talons into her feathery back. He carried her up into the tree,where Jewel,Pedro,and Blu sat in a hollow. He dropped her onto the ground gently and descended next to the blue canary. Mia gazed at the starry sky.

"It's nighttime..."she murmured,all signs that she could kill gone.

She needed to act like the opposite of what she really was to get them to trust her. It was tough,but she was able to do it. She'd done it before.

"That's right! We need to go back to sleep!"Blu squawked.

Pedro and Nico walked to one side of the tree,while Blu and Jewel went to the other side. All of them closed their eyes and fell asleep right asleep. Or,so Mia thought. A few seconds after the rest of them had started snoring,Nico opened a brown eye and patted the space next to him.

_Another chance. Make him think you trust him._

Mia sighed and plopped herself down. Her back touched the cold floor and she shivered,but she soon got used to it. Her eyes slowly closed as she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N:I don't own the song Nico sings,m'kay?**_

**Chapter 2**

Mia felt herself wake up...she felt strangely warm by her head and wings. Her eyes opened,and they widened. Her head was resting under Nico's,on his chest,and her wings were wrapped around his waist. She gasped unexpectedly. Nico's eyes flew open and he looked at her. Mia felt her face grow hot as he narrowed his eyes and smiled.

"Hey,what're you doing?"he asked,tilting his bottlecap down over his eyes.

_He...he looks so...Gah,what are you thinking? You're meant to kill him!_

"Ah...um...I must have a...cuddling problem?"Mia stammered.

Of course she wouldn't know if she did. Her quarters were _hers_. She had never shared a room with anyone before.

She pulled her wings away and lifted her head.

"It's...still nighttime."she said.

She stood up and stretched her wings. The cut she had given herself was healed. Nico stood beside her and started singing softly.

Mia couldn't hear him;she was staring intently at the ferns her dagger was in. Her eyes drooped from sleepiness,but she pushed her wing into her stomach roughly to cause herself pain,which would keep her awake. Nico stopped singing and watched her,surprised.

"Why'd you do that? You're only hurting yourself."

Mia almost snarled at him,but she caught herself and said,"It keeps me awake...Where I come from,we have to fight to survive. You only get the best if you _are_ the best."

Which was true,technically speaking. You did have to fight to survive. Nigel killed you if you didn't do his dirty work. Mia was the best,so she got the best living situations,and she got to live.

Nico's eyes softened and he put his wing on her back. He felt her muscles relax a little. Her eyes drooped even more. Mia leaned against him a bit,all memories of the day before,and everything before that forgotten. Nico smiled and started singing again.

_Wasn´t really thinking,wasn´t looking,wasn´t searching for an answer  
>In the moonlight<br>When I saw your face_

_Saw you looking at me, saw you peeking out from under moon beams_  
><em>Through the palm trees<em>  
><em>Swaying in the breeze<em>

_I know I´m feeling so much more than ever before_  
><em>And so I´m giving more to you that I thought I could do<em>

_Don´t know how it happened, don´t know why, but you don´t really need a reason_  
><em>When the stars shine<em>  
><em>Just to fall in love<em>

_Made to love each other, made to be together for a life time_  
><em>In the sunshine<em>  
><em>Flying in the sky<em>

_I know that I´m feeling so much more than ever before_  
><em>And so I´m giving more to you that I thought I could do<em>

_Now I know love is real_  
><em>So when the sky high, as the angels dry<em>  
><em>Letting you and I fly love<em>

Before he knew it,Mia was fast asleep,her head resting on his chest. He sat there with her,until the rising sun appeared over the treetops. He set her back down onto the leafy floor.

...

Her light blue eyes fluttered open after a few minutes. She felt strangely relaxed. Mia looked up to see Nico leaning against the wall,his bottlecap covering his eyes. She could see his chest rise and fall slowly,meaning he was asleep. She snuck out of the tree and hopped down to the ferns. She reached in,about to grab her knife,when suddenly,a bunch of baby toucans dropped onto her.

"Argh! Get off! Fuzzy little demons!"

A bigger toucan dropped down next to her.

"Kids! Do _not_ make me get your mother!"

The baby toucans shrieked and scrambled off of the dazed canary.

"Ha,they're even more scared of her than I am..."The toucan looked at Mia."Who are you?"

"My name's Mia."she said,sticking out her wing.

"I'm Rafael."he said,shaking it.

"You're a friend of them,aren't you?"Mia asked,jabbing a pointer feather above her.

"Yep. You going to Carnival?"

Mia tilted her head. For the first time since her training,she felt a strange feeling in her head. What was it called...oh...she was _confused_.

"What's Carnival?"she asked.

"Eh?You don't know about Carnival?"

She shook her head.

Rafael sighed and launched into an explanation.

...

"...And when it's over for the day,you go back to your nest,and come back in the morning."The toucan took a deep breath.

Mia's eyes widened. She was practically shaking with excitement. Her mission had completely slipped her mind. She was acting like a normal bird...She was acting like she used to,before...before the accident...

_~Flashback_

_"M-mommy!"_

_A much younger Mia held out her wing. She was trapped in a wad of gum,stuck in the middle of the road. Her mother,a larger yellow canary, was frantically running towards her,as a truck came speeding down the road. Her mother grabbed her daughter under her wings and pulled. Harder...harder...harder! Mia flew out of the gum,out of her mother's wings,just as the truck hit her mother's body. Mia's eyes filled with big tears._

_"Nooo! Mommy!"_

_The baby canary ran to her broken body. She kneeled beside her,sobbing uncontrolably. Her mother lifted a wing,laying it on her daughter's head._

_"Mia,dear. It'll be okay..."she coughed. A thin line of blood trickled down her beak._

_"Mommy...Mommy...Mommy..."_

_Mia kept sobbing,as her mother died on the road. After a few minutes,Mia stood up,her eyes blazing with fury._

_"I...I will have my revenge,human..."she whispered. Her voice was menacing for a baby."...I will..."_

_~End_

Mia shook her head,clearing it of the unwanted image. Her smile faded. Rafael raised an eyebrow and put a wing on her shoulder.

"Mia,what's wrong?"he asked.

"I-it's nothing."

"Rafael! Whatcha doing?"

She looked up. Nico and Pedro were flying down from the tree. Nico flashed her a flirtatious smile. She felt her face grow hot again, and she waved her wing at him. His bottlecap fell onto the bridge off his beak.

_That's...so...Mia! Your mission! How could you forget? If you fall in love...no,don't think about it..._

Nico pushed his cap back up as he landed onto the dirt ground,and he and Pedro walked over to Mia and Rafael.

"Yo,Mia! Were you here this whole time?"

She nodded. Pedro whispered something to Nico,and he flew back up to the tree again. Nico glanced up. Pedro was getting Blu and Jewel,to remind them about going to Carnival.

"What's Pedro doing?"Mia asked.

Nico grinned.

"We're going to Carnival today. Pedro's just gettin' them so we can leave."

Pedro flew back down with Blu and Jewel. The three started walking in the direction of the city. Nico stuck out a wing.

"You coming?"

Mia's face got hot again,and took ahold of his wing.


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I don't own Hot Wings or Fly Love.**_

**.:Chapter 3:.**

Mia looked around in awe. There was loud music and dancing birds everywhere. Nico took her wing and he and Pedro led her up to the stage. The birds that had just finished singing were hopping off the stage. One of the birds grinned and flashed Nico a thumbs-up. He smiled and pulled Mia up on the platform.

"Okay,looks like Nico and Pedro are gonna sing for us!"the DJ called out to the colorful crowd."And it looks like they've brought a friend!"

Everyone cheered.

"You know what you're gonna sing?"the DJ asked.

"Dude,we _always _know what to sing."Pedro smirked.

The DJ tossed Nico and Pedro microphones and started a song.

"Party in the Ipanema, baby!"Nico called out.

_I want to party  
>I want to samba<br>I want to party  
>I want to samba<em>

_I want to party_  
><em>And live my life (my life)<em>  
><em>I want to party (party)<em>  
><em>And flyyyy!<em>

_Imma fly, fly just like a bird_  
><em>(But you are a bird! )<em>  
><em>Oh yeah, you're right,<em>  
><em>So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)<em>  
><em>Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen (hey)<em>  
><em>Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then (hey)<em>

Mia's hips started swaying. Her wings started moving. Her beak turned up in a smile,and Nico took her wing. Her twirled her around and started to samba. He raised the microphone to his beak and started singing again while he danced with her.

_Cause I just want to live my life, and party (hey)_  
><em>All I want is to be free, and rock my body (ok)<em>  
><em>Been around the world and I want to live my life<em>  
><em>In Rio<em>  
><em>Cause in Rio<em>  
><em>Cause in Rio,realize<em>  
><em>I want to party (party)<em>  
><em>I want to samba (party)<em>  
><em>I want to party (party)<em>  
><em>And flyyyy!<em>

_I'm that samba, samba_  
><em>Master, master, master<em>  
><em>Master, master<em>

_Who shouts out?_  
><em>Imma get your blaster, blaster,<em>  
><em>Blaster, blaster, blaster<em>  
><em>You dance fast,<em>  
><em>But I dance faster, faster, faster<em>  
><em>Faster, faster<em>

_You're too slow_  
><em>You need to catch up<em>

_You can dance, and dance!_

_I want to party (party)_  
><em>I want to samba (party)<em>  
><em>I want to party (party)<em>  
><em>I want to samba (party)<em>

_I want to party (party)_  
><em>And live my life (live my life)<em>  
><em>I want to party (party)<em>  
><em>And flyyyy!<em>

Pedro cawed.

_Hey,hey,hey,hey,hey,hey!_

He cawed again. Mia knew what to do. She flapped up into the air and started singing.

_Lya lya lya lyaaaa..._

_Lya lya lya lya lya lya lya lyaaaaa..._

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!

Pedro cawed.

_Hey,hey,hey,hey,hey,hey!_

Another caw.

_Hey,hey,hey,hey,hey,hey!_

All the birds cheered louder than before.

"You wanna sing again?"the DJ asked.

Nico and Pedro noddded.

"This is for a special bird in here."Nico said into the mic.

He glanced at Mia and Pedro started whistling.

_Wasn´t really thinking, wasn´t looking , wasn´t searching for an answer  
>In the moonlight<br>When I saw your face_

Mia grinned. This was the song Nico had sung to her just a few hours before.

_Saw you looking at me, saw you peeking out from under moonbeams_  
><em>Through the palm trees<em>  
><em>Swaying in the breeze<em>

_I know I´m feeling so much more than ever before_  
><em>And so I´m giving more to you than I thought I could do<em>

Nico pulled Mia into a one-armed hug.

_Don´t know how it happened, don´t know why, but you don´t really need a reason_  
><em>When the stars shine<em>  
><em>Just to fall in love<em>

_Made to love each other, made to be together for a life time_  
><em>In the sunshine<em>  
><em>Flying in the sky<em>

_I know that I´m feeling so much more than ever before_  
><em>And so I´m giving more to you than I thought I could do<em>

Pedro whistled again.

_Now I know love is real_  
><em>So when the sky high, as the angels try<em>  
><em>Letting you and I fly love<em>

Mia blushed as they finished the song. The mission was completely forgotten. All she could think about was Nico. His bottlecap fell over his eyes as he led her back down the stage. She could finally admit it to herself.

_There's no use denying it...I'm in love with Nico..._

"Y-you did great,guys!"she said.

They grinned.

"Thanks!"Nico said,pushing his bottlecap back up. Then,he turned to his friend."Yo,Pedro. How about you get Blu and Jewel. We need to go back to the trees."

He and Mia took off as Pedro went to get the macaws.

"You can sleep in my nest tonight."Nico told her as they landed on a branch.

"Your nest?"

"Yeah. Me and Pedro were just crashing at Blu and Jewel's for the night yesterday."

"But,where are you going to sleep?"

"Eh,I can just go to Pedro's nest or I can go on the floor."

Mia's eyes widened.

"No! You're not going to sleep on the floor. I'll go on the floor."she protested.

"...How about we _both_ go in the nest?"

Mia saw a small flicker of a grin on his beak. She sighed and nodded.

He led her into the tree. A leafy nest lay in the hollow.

"Nice place."Mia laughed.

"...Well?"

"Well what?"

"It's _night_."Nico pointed to the night sky.

Mia sighed and walked into the nest,Nico behind her. Her feathers brushed against his as he lay down. Her eyes closed and she shifted to what she thought would make her face away from Nico. Instead,she found her dark gray beak inches away from his light yellow one.

_**A/N: What will happen next chapter?**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N:Yay! Right now,I'm listening to Hot Wings! Thanks to everyone who reviewed,and I don't own Rio. I only own Mia,the organization Nigel made,and (as far as I know) the story idea.**_

**Chapter 4**

Mia's eyes closed and she shifted to what she thought would make her face away from Nico. Instead,she found her dark gray beak inches away from his light yellow one. Not even Nico was expecting that. Both their eyes widened. Nico grinned flirtatiously,while she blushed. Mia quickly moved on to her back.

_...That was close._

Hot Wings swirled through her head.

_I wanna party  
>I wanna samba<br>I wanna party  
>I wanna samba<em>

_I wanna party  
>And live my life<br>I wanna party  
>And flyyyy!<em>

She remembered when Nico had hugged her. When he had danced with her. When she had sang with him. She looked over at Nico. His eyes were hidden by the cap,and his chest was moving slowly. She scooted closer to him and sighed. Under his bottlecap,where Mia couldn't see, he was watching her. He felt her move closer into his wing. Her breathing slowed as she fell asleep. Pretty soon,he drifted off too.

...

"Come on,sweetie! We need to get there before everyone else does!"

Nico looked around. A mother canary was leading her baby in the direction of the beach. What she didn't know was that a truck was coming towards her at full speed.

"Look out!"he wanted to shout,but for some reason,his mouth wouldn't work.

The baby's foot got caught in a wad of gum. The mother walked on,not knowing her baby was trapped.

"Mommy! Help!" the little canary cried.

The mother turned around,her eyes wide. She ran towards her baby and grabbed her under the wings. She tugged and tugged,and finally her daughter flew out of the gum,out of her mothers wings,just as the truck hit the larger canary. Nico's eyes widened,and her heard crying from two diffferent directions. He turned to the right and saw the little bird pulling her mom to the edge of the road. To the other direction,a blue canary was watching the whole thing happen.

"Mia?"He ran towards the blue bird.

She looked up.

"Nico? What are you doing here? This is my dream."

"What was that?"he asked,pointing to the baby canary.

"...That's what happened to me a few years ago."Mia said quietly.

"That baby bird is you?"

She nodded sadly.

"My father abandoned us when I was born,and my mother died then."

The canary on the other side of the road stood up. Even though she was a little far,Nico could hear her clearly.

"...I will have my revenge,human. I will..."

A shadow came up behind the younger Mia. She spun around quickly,her furious eyes quickly filling up with fear.

"I can make that happen."the shadow said.

Little Mia stiffened. The shadow had an I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-don't-obey-me aura about him,so her fear kicked in.

"Join me,pretty birdie,and I'll let you have your revenge"

Nico opened his beak,about to talk,when the present-day Mia placed her blue wing over it.

"Just watch."she said."And everything you need to know about me will be revealed."

The image faded,only to be replaced by a different one. This time,Mia,now a little older,was standing in front of a dead bird. A small dagger hung at her waist,the sharp tip dripping scarlet blood. Her eyes had no emotion but cold seriousness. That faded too. Another image came,consisting of the younger Mia standing in front of Nigel.

"You did well,Mia. Here is your next mission." he held out a slip of paper.

Images came and went,showing Nico what Mia really was. The last part finally came. Mia was reading another note held out by Nigel. Nico walked up to it and started reading.

_Misson 398_

_Track down and kill the birds known as Blu,Jewel,Nico,and Pedro. Gain their trust and when the time is right,strike._

Nico gasped and turned to the real Mia. Her head was in her wings,and tears dripped down her feathers.

"That's my current misson."she cried through her wings."I'm supposed to kill you and the others!"

_**A/N:So,I have a question for you guys on my profile. If you want to answer it,please do. If you don't,just ignore it.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mia's legs buckled,making Nico catch her. Her legs folded beneath her as he cradled her in his wings. She was crying so hard,that Nico wondered if...just maybe...she actually cared about him and the others. After all,he had seen just how vicious Mia could be. He had watched,close-up,how dangerous she was. He never knew a bird could be that skilled with a knife. She attacked with such speed and ferocity...She was a killer,all because her mother had died. His eyes closed and he felt himself wake up. Mia was cuddling his chest,her eyes slowly opening. When she had fully woken,she sat up and rubbed her eyes,her entire body tense.

"Nico,I...I need to go do something. If-if I'm not back in a half hour,come to the darkest part of the mountains."and with that,she flew off.

She pumped her wings,tears flowing from her light eyes. She came to the hideout and quickly wiped her eyes with her foot. She landed quietly,turning around when she heard someone coming up behind her.

"Shay!"

She stood up straight. Shay was like an older brother to her;she had tons of respect for him. The green parrot laughed and ruffled the feathers that stuck up on her head.

"So,what are you doing here? You may be Lord Nigel's best assasin,but you aren't _that _quick!...Ah well. You're in time to help Lord Nigel with the new prisoners."

Shay led Mia through a series of tunnels,finally coming to a large room,where the assasins that actually had pleasant voices were standing,shooting dark glares at a pile of cages full of birds that were in the middle of the room.

"My killers,are you ready?"a menacing voice said,as the lights went out and Shay and Mia sat down**.**

Murmurs of "Yes,my lord." rang around the dark room. Nigel stepped out into the room,a spotlight shining on him. He cleared his throat and all around the room,the caged birds cowered.

The assasins opened their beaks and sang,along with their leader.

_**I was striking suave, ambitious  
>Feet to beak, so birdylicious<br>Now I'm vile, I am villainous, and vicious...oh and malicious**_

**_I was tall,had a TV show, women too_**  
><strong><em>I was just over one foot two<em>**  
><strong><em>Then they got a pretty parakeet to fill my shoes<em>**  
><strong><em>That's why I am so evil why I do what I do<em>**

_He was a superstar_  
><em><strong>So young and vital<strong>_  
><em>He's nasty<em>  
><em><strong>A South-American Idol<strong>_  
><em>He's a suspicious bird<em>  
><em><strong>Who sad that about me<strong>_  
><em>A very vicious bird<em>  
><em><strong>I'll have you rotisseried<strong>_

_**I was the king of telling novellas  
>The envy of all the other feathers<br>Then I was pushed out for a Pretty Polly parakeet from Paraguay they called Patricious**_

**_Common Paraguayan name_**

_He's a nasty bird  
><em>_**I'm insidious  
><strong>__He's nasty  
><em>_**Oh I'm hideous**__  
>He was a real macaw<br>__**I'm a cockatoo**__  
>An obscene bird<br>__**Yeah that word's true  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm a feathery freak<br>With a beak  
>A bird murderer<br>You think you're better than me  
>I never heard of ya<br>I'm evil  
>I fill your cheese ball with weavils<br>I poop on people  
>And I blame on the seagulls<strong>_

**_(It was him)_**

_He's a nasty bird  
><em>_**I'm invincible**__  
>He's nasty<br>__**I'm unminceable  
>I'm unwashable<br>Unrinseable  
>Like an abandoned school<br>I have no principal**_**  
><strong>  
><em><strong>All of you Brazilian birds<br>All 18 million birds  
>I'll tell you what I'm going to do<br>I'm going to make you-**_

"_Aaaah,aaaah,aaaahhhhhh!_"the other assasins sang. Mia stopped singing and giggled a bit. They always went too long.

"Shut up now, shut up! It's just me."said Nigel,smoothing down the feathers on his chest.

_**I will make you ugly...too**_

"Hahaha! Did you hear how dramatic that was with the end?"the cockatoo said,finished.

"Yes,very."swept around the birds.

Mia looked at Shay and whispered,"Shay,I need to go! I thought Lord NIgel was away!"

She raced out of the room...and crashed into Nigel.

"Where are you going,pretty bird?"he said coldly.

"Ah,my lord,I was leaving to finish my mission."Mia said,her voice dark and serious once more.

Nigel narrowed his eyes.

"Liar."he hissed.

With that,he leapt off the floor,clamping his talons onto her fragile neck and knocking her to the ground.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Yo,Nico! What're you doin'?" Nico looked up. Pedro was flapping down into his home.

"Waiting for Mia to come back."

"Where is she?"

"I dunno," Nico shrugged, "She said,and I quote,'_If I'm not back in a half hour,come to the darkest part of the mountains._'

"Why would she be there?" Pedro asked.

He shrugged again. "She's been gone for around twenty-five minutes."

"Well,c'mon,dude! She's been gone way too long!" Pedro pulled the canary up and led him towards Blu and Jewel's tree.

"Why're we going here?"

"Gonna send out a search party!" Pedro said,letting out a happy caw.

"But-but-" Nico's heart started beating wildly

"No time for 'buts',Nico! Blu! Jewel! Mia's missing!"

The sleepy macaws came up to the hole and Blu asked groggily,"Pedro,what is it this time?"

"Again..._Mia's missing!_"

Jewel's eyes were wide now. "Missing? Whaddya mean missing?"

Nico flapped his wings crazily in the directions of the mountains and cried frantically. "Don't know! She's been kidnapped or somethin'!"

Blu and Jewel flapped out of their tree and started flying towards Mia. "Let's go! We gotta find her!"

* * *

><p>Mia let out a fierce caw,her small wings flapping wildly against her boss.<p>

"Let go of me!" she cried angrily.

"Oh,let me think...," the cockatoo pretended to look thoughtful for a moment before pulling Mia's face close to his, "No."

Mia growled weakly,feeling blood rushing out of her neck.

"Not so strong now,are you pretty bird?" Nigel laughed manically and ran a sharp talon down her wing,leaving a line of blood behind it.

Mia felt her strength leaving her. Her wings pumped less and less and her blue eyes lost a little of their light. Nigel laughed again and tossed her aside,letting her body hit the walls. Her body crumpled to the ground and she let out a feeble cough. The floor below her was spattered with dots of blood. Her eyes closed and she waited. _Just let me die. Take away the pain!_,she cried out in her mind. _I'm sorry! I'm sorry,for everything!_,she cried out again,to everyone that had died at her feet. _Please,I'm sorry! Mother,help! Please,just take away the pain!_ Suddenly,a sweet scent drifted around her beak,and a strong voice caused her to open her eyes._ Not yet,Mia,my darling. It's not your time. Get up,sweetie. Up. Mia,rise!_

"M-mother? M...mommy?" Mia coughed,her vision slowly stopped spinning. She felt a pair of wings grab her under her arms,yet no one was behind her.

"I'm here,Mia." her mother's voice surrounded her. "It's not your time to die. Not yet. He will be here soon."

_He? _Mia gained more strengh,and she looked directly into Nigel's eyes.

"My move,cockatoo." she growled,raising her wings and barreling right into him.

She delivered blow after blow after blow,until he was on the ground.

"Say night-night,Lord Nigel." And with that,Mia pushed him off the mountain.

She collasped onto the ground,blood pooling around her throat. The last thing she heard - "Mia! Mia,no!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Nico,along with Blu,Pedro,and Jewel, flew towards the darker part of the mountains,exactly where Mia had told him to go. Pedro flapped his wings harder and came up beside his best friend.

"Nico,what's wrong?"

Nico looked up at him with cloudy eyes.

"I...I don't know,Ped. What if something happened to her?"

Pedro was taken aback. He'd never thought about that. Mia seemed like the kind of bird that could take care of herself.

"Nico,if something _did_ happen to Mia,we can take care of it." Pedro playfully hit Nico's back and let out a caw.

The yellow canary smiled a little,until he heard a high-pitched shriek.

Nico and Pedro looked at each other with wide eyes and spoke at the same time. "Mia!"

Blu and Jewel flew faster,passing the smaller birds. Nico and Pedro caught up,flying as fast as they could. The shriek came again,and all four Brazilian birds dove onto a ledge. They started running towards Mia,all while tears steamed down Nico's face. Small tears,but tears nonetheless.

They came to a hole in the walls of the mountains,and the birds ran through it. They immediately saw a blue lump of feathers on the ground,lying in a pool of blood.

"Mia! Mia,no!"

Nico ran over to the lump. He kneeled on the floor and gently shook her. Mia opened her eyes and grinned weakly at the sight of him.

"H-hey,Nic. W-what's up?" she said,her breath coming in ragged gasps.

She rolled over,and Nico noticed a deep gash on her wing,leading from the tip of it to her chest.

"Mia,what happened?" Nico asked softly,picking up the weak canary.

"N-Nigel. I kn-knocked him off the cliff. He's down there." She pointed her injured wing towards a large opening in the wall,where blood-stained,white and blue feathers lay.

Nico cradled her against his chest and turned around,earning gasps from the others. He brought her to the hole in the wall and walked through it again,followed by Blu,Jewel,and Pedro. Mia was set onto the ground,then lifted into the air,carried by her crush.

Her light eyes grew cloudy,and Nico picked up the pace,eventually going faster than he'd ever gone before. All four birds landed on the railing for the Blu Bird Sanctuary,and Jewel let out a sad call to the humans.

Linda and Tulio rushed out,only to be met by Blu,Jewel,and Pedro surrounding Nico and a bloody,blue canary they'd seen one other time before. Tulio gasped quietly and bent down to pick her up. He pushed apart her feathers and found the wound.

Linda walked over to Tulio and took Mia from him,making Nico fly to her and landing on her hand,laying a yelllow wing on Mia. Linda nodded warmly and took the two inside.

* * *

><p>"Mia,Mia wake up."<p>

Mia groaned and slowly obeyed,opening her eyes. Nico sat in front of her. She shifted her weight and moaned. Her wing was sore,and it hurt to move it. They were in a large cage,and Mia was on a small hammock that had been hung at the top of the cage. Many of her wounds were bandaged,including her wing.

"I thought we lost you." She looked up and saw tears forming in Nico's brown eyes.

"Well,here I am. I never left." she said,giving him a small smile.

He chuckled and pulled her into a hug. Mia smiled into his feathers and he started humming 'Fly Love'.

"Y'know something Nico?"

"What?"

"...I...I love you."

The humming got louder and Nico started whistling,only stopping to say to her,"You too,Mia. You too."

_**A/N: Hey,so that's the end of this story! I had a good time writing it,and I hope you enjoyed it! Don't worry,I'm gonna**__** to write a sequel. I really don't wanna stop writing about Mia and Nico!**_


End file.
